1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates to a joint for coupling end-to-end a pair of elongate rails.
2. The Problem:
Concrete cutting machinery typically operates on a rail or rails which must be transported to the locale or structure where the concrete is to be cut. Often the machinery must span a considerable linear distance. The transport of very long rails, at times, constitutes a serious problem to the portability and use of the concrete cutting equipment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to transport the rails in short, more wieldy sections. On site, the rails must be carefully aligned and firmly linked together in order to provide a proper and adequate transit path for the machinery.
The object of this invention is to provide a coupling link or member which expeditiously and firmly links together two aligned rails so that the cutting machinery may pass smoothly and without bumps from one rail to the next.